Leanne Snape and Family Part 4
by Leanne Walker
Summary: What happens after the family comes home from America. I decided to do a twist tell me what you think.


I don't own Harry Potter….

I do own any new one I add along the way

The Owls I used are found in the UK and are made up for which they can carry and how far they can fly.

We have been home from America for three weeks. Severus's Mail Order Potion was a big hit. Even though it has only been operating for one week. Cheyenne and Annie have started to argue all the time. I walked in on then after lunch fighting over what to do next these school holidays. So after few choose words. "I want you two go to your rooms and think about why you are fighting. If you continue I'll ground you both for the rest of the school holidays." I threatened as I watched them walk up the stairs. I then walked down to the Basement to where Severus worked from. "Severus can we speak? I just caught Cheyenne and Annie arguing again. It is getting worst with each fight."

"Maybe you need to spend some one on one time with each of them. And before you ask which one should I spend time with first? That should be Cheyenne. Can you go to Diagon Alley and see about ordering five different owls please and open a business account with Gringotts too. However don't transfer any money into it. I'll do it at a later time if need be. While you are out you can have lunch, shopping and spend time Cheyenne." Severus explained while he chopped some ingredients.

"I'll go tomorrow; I will not reward bad behaviour. So when do you think that you will have the next lot of potions ready to go out?" I asked as I sat down near the table. For next twenty minutes I sat and watched Severus doing his work which I love watching. "I'll call you when it's dinner time. Tomorrow you will need to look after Ellyn and Vincent." At that I walked up stairs to fine that Ellyn was up and about. "Why are you in the Kitchen?"

"Mummy, can I go down and see Daddy too?" Ellyn asked. "No one was around so I came in for a cookie when you came in."

"Sorry, Daddy's working. However you get spend some time with Daddy tomorrow while I go shopping with Cheyenne, to get some new Owls. And maybe if you are nice to Daddy, just maybe you might be allowed to name one. No you may not have a cookie. Let's go and check on Vincent and then we can go and talk to Cheyenne and Annie." I explained as I took Ellyn's hand and headed upstairs.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next day as I got ready to leave for Diagon Alley I open the basement door and called out. "Severus, Cheyenne and I are heading out, both Ellyn and Vincent are down for their naps and Annie said she'll keep an ear out for them."

"OK, enjoy yourself and don't spend all of my money." Came the reply.

"Annie, Cheyenne and I are off. If Ellyn gets too much let Severus now, he is only downstairs working. Enjoy your afternoon and thank you again for doing this you didn't have to. Come on Cheyenne I am ready to go." I called out as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I know, but I thought it was a good way to say thank you for what you have done for me this year." Annie responded as she sat down on the couch with a book in the living room.

"Coming Mum." Cheyenne called out as she came down the stairs. "Enjoy your afternoon Annie;" With a bit of a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"That was not nice. Because I will be taking Annie out for Lunch and shopping as well before you both go back to school. Leaky Cauldron." I called out as I stepped into the fireplace.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As we walked into Diagon Alley. "Let's go to Gringotts first, I need to pull out some money and open a new account. Then we'll head over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Once all done we can go and have lunch how does that sound?" I asked as we walked into Gringotts.

"I suppose that is alright. Can we go into London for Lunch and I want to go shopping in Target, there is an outfit I want in their shop. I still have money for our trip so I can pay for it." Cheyenne asked as we walked up to a Goblin.

"Madam Snape, what can we do for you today?" Asked a Goblin.

"I need to withdraw money from our vault please. And Severus would like to open a new account for his Mail Order Potion business too." I explained as we ushered into a private room. Thirty minutes later we walked out of Gringotts after setting up the second account and withdrawing some from the family vault. "OK, let's had over to Eeylops Owl Emporium to order these Owls?"

"Why does Dad need so many different Owls?" Cheyenne asked as we walked in.

"Afternoon Mrs Snape, how can I help you today?" The shop keeper asked before I could give a reply.

"Yes, we are in need of some Owls, they need to be different sizes and colours as well." I explained as I looked around the stores.

"Yes of course, some of the Owls that we have available in stock at the moment are. Barn Owl, Eagle Owl, Little Owl, Long-eared Owl, Short-eared Owl, Screech Owl, Snowy Owl, Tawny Owl. Which one are you looking at buying?" The shopper keeper asked.

As I looked around the shop and at the information I decided. "I'll order one of each. Cheyenne you and Annie may have one of these for your selves after Severus has chosen the five he wants. How does that sound?" I asked as I ordered and paid for the Owls.

"We can have these deliver tomorrow if you would like." The shop keeper offered after I paid.

"That would be good, as we have shopping to do. Please send the Owls to Snape Manner in Spinners end." I explained as I filled out an order form for home deliver.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into London. "Where should we go for Lunch?"

"How about Duffy Café down the road?" Cheyenne answered. "We haven't been their awhile."

"That will be prefect, I think the last time we went there was last summer before we went back to Hogwarts." I said as walked down the street. "So are you going to tell me why you and Annie are arguing all the time now?"

"NO, I would rather not say." Cheyenne answered while we waited to order.

"Is this something new from America or have you been arguing even at School?" I asked again in hope to get an answer.

"Mum, I am not talking about it. So stop asking about it." Cheyenne continued as we sat down waiting for our meal.

"Regardless what you think, we are still going ahead with the adoption of Annie. We are only in the early stages yet and hopefully it will go through." I was saying as our lunch turned up.

"It's just that Annie is older than me. And I used to have a younger sister that was only two years younger. I miss Gracie and Mum of course. I love that you and Dad had adopted and even taking in Annie even though you didn't have to." Cheyenne explained as she started crying.

As I got from my seat I down on my knees I hugged her while she cried. "Just cry, what I have heard you haven't really cried sense I told you the bad news almost two years ago. Severus and I love you very much, Ellyn and Vincent love having you as a big sister. However think how Annie feel, she went from an only child to having a family with three children and one of those is a friend from school." I went on explaining as I started to cry as well. "Why didn't you come and talk to us?"

"You have had other things to think about for the past six months. I didn't want to add to it." Cheyenne continued as she started whipping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, yes I have been stressed over the fact Vincent came early, and I had postnatal depression in which made Severus and Albus kicking me out of Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. Cheyenne, doesn't matter what is going on you could gone to Severus or Minerva to talk to." I continued as I got up and sat back down so that I could finish eating my lunch.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

After lunch we went into Target where Cheyenne brought a long jean skirt, and when I saw it I went and brought a couple in different colours for myself. I even brought a few things for Ellyn and Vincent. As we arrived back at Spinners End I saw that Annie, Ellyn and Vincent were in the lounge room playing.

"Mummy, have you brought me anything?" Asked Ellyn as she gave me hug and a kiss.

"Maybe, were you a good girl for Annie and Daddy?" I asked as I put my packages on the ground.

"Yes I have been good for Annie, Daddy been working. So did you buy me anything?" Ellyn asked while jumping up and down.

"Let me go and get your father and then we will see what I brought." At that I walked into the kitchen and open the basement door and walked downstairs. "Have you been down here all afternoon?" I asked when I took a seat at the work bench.

"Most of it. Did you get what you needed to do in London?" Severus asked as he gave me a kiss and his hand was resting on my thigh.

"Yes, I was able to ordered eight owls. I thought that whatever left over Cheyenne and Annie can choose one each. I even had time to open the account for you at Gringotts and as requested no money was transfer from our main account. However you need to add to the account with in thirty days or the account will either close the account or they will transfer money themselves." I explained as I kissed him back as he's hand travelled up leg. "Severus, we need to wait until tonight." And for once he stopped and gave a quick kiss then he went back to work.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A week later as Annie and I got ready to go out for our afternoon together. "Cheyenne, Severus is only downstairs, so call him if you need help. Annie come on we need to get going." I called up the stairs.

"Sorry I was just finishing a letter so Missy Ears could send it for me." Annie replied as walked down the stairs.

Cheyenne had chosen the Snowy Owl and Annie picked the Long-eared Owl. "We have to go to the Leaky Cauldron, where we are going to Gringotts. From there we can go for lunch and shopping." I explained as I went into the fire place. When we had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron I wave hello to the bar man and walked out the back. As I open the bricks to Diagon Alley and walked though and walked up to Gringotts and in the doors.

"Madam Snape, how can I help you today?" Asked the same Goblin from the week before.

"Yes, I'm here to put 100 Galleon into Severus's work account please." I replied.

"Of course Madam Snape, do you have the Galleons on you?" The Goblin asked as we were ushered into a room.

"Yes I do have the Galleon on me. I also need to with draw money from the main account while I am here again?" I explained while I pulled out the Galleons from my bag so it could be counted.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When we have completed with Gringotts, we walked down Diagon Alley. "Where did you want to go to lunch?"

"I don't mind." Annie answered.

"Let's go into London, there is a new Café I'd love try out, how does that sound?" I asked as we made our way back through The Leaky Cauldron.

"That's fine, can we go right back you don't to get me anything while we are out." Annie asked as we stepped out into Muggle London.

As we walked into the new Café and ordered we sat down. "Annie, are you happy? Do you like living with us?"

"Yes I am happy, I love living with you, Severus, Cheyenne, Gracie and Vincent. I know that you didn't have to take me in after Mum and Dad were gone. I have heard that you are looking into adopting me as well?" Annie was saying as we waited for our lunch.

"Ys we are enquiring into adopting you, however we have hit a brick hall which we are trying to get around. We have found because of the Watts fortune you can lose the inheritance if we adopt you." I explain as our lunch turned up.

"So what are you trying to do about getting around it?" Annie asked as she took a bite out of her food.

"As you have worked out we are well off. Severus and I don't need to work if we don't want to. We are trying to make a plan that you get the money still of age or whenever you should receive it accordingly to the will. I will not stop until we have this worked out." I explained as I sipped my drink.

"I had no idea; I was wondering what was taking so long for the adoption to go through." Annie was saying as she finished her lunch.

"Regardless of what happens you will always have a home with us. If anything ever happens between you Cheyenne, you still have a home OK." I was saying as I finished my lunch and got up and went home.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Conclusion

As I woke up I was sluggish groaning. "Severus." I called out softly after seeing him sitting in chair by my bed.

"Leanne, you are awake? I'll get Poppy." At that Severus got up from where he was sitting by my bed and went off in search of Poppy. "Poppy, Leanne is awake."

Just as Severus returned I asked the question. "Where am I?"

"NO! Talking because you need to answer my questions. How do you feel?" Poppy asked as she came around the curtain.

"Confused, where am I?" I asked again because Severus never answered me the first time.

"Besides that, do you ache anywhere?" Poppy continued.

"My head hurts a bit. Can someone tell me where the hell am I?" I yelled as no one would tell me where I was.

"You are in the Hospital Wing; you have been in here for over four weeks. You had entered my class room when one of the Cauldrons exploded, which caused you to fall and hit your head." Severus finally answered my question.

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing instead of St Mongo's?" I continued asking as I wasn't happy with the answers I was getting.

"Poppy did want to send to St Mongo's, however I fought hard for you to stay here." Severus tried to explain.

"Where are Cheyenne, Annie, Ellyn and Vincent?" I asked as I look around trying to see them.

"Who? Leanne I don't know who you are asking for." Severus answered as he sat down on my bed.

"Two are our adopted children and two are our biological children." I was saying while getting angry.

"Leanne, we do not have any children. You have a niece called Cheyenne and she lives in Australia. However we did find out you are pregnant with twins. Sadly you lost on of the twins before we could do anything about it. The other one is going strong." Severus explained as I started crying.

"I never knew that I was expecting twins. I knew we had a little girl and then 2.5 years later a boy. What happened to me Severus? Did I live four years in four weeks? I remember things so clearly, right down to the minute thing." I was trying to say in between sobs.

"We will work this out, it might have been a dream or it could be a vision of things to come. Only time will tell." Severus was saying as he climbed into the bed with me and giving me a loving kiss.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I didn't like where the story was going so I thought this was the best way to restart it without deleting the stories.

Please read and review.


End file.
